1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiplexers and, more particularly, to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) time-division multiplexer constructed using only one- and two-transistor inverters and pass-gates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time-division multiplexers are crucial components in electronic systems, especially for the transmission of multiple data signals on a single data transmission line. Various time-division multiplexers have been designed and demonstrated in Si-Bipolar or Heterojunction Bipolar technologies that are capable of operation at frequencies in excess of tens of Gigabits per second (Gbps). However, it is desirable to implement all of the circuits of a given electronic system in a common technology platform to reduce overall system cost. Since integrated CMOS technology is a common choice for implementing low cost electronics, a fast multiplexer designed purely in CMOS technology is highly desirable. It is further desirable to construct an integrated CMOS multiplexer using a minimum number of transistors.